The Guardian of the Jinchuurki and Bijuu
by Haru Ou-sama
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki runs away to another dimesion under the name of Naruto Otsutsuki, along the way he meets very interesting characters! He isn't the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and his parents are alive! Neglect fic! Naruto Harem! Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DXD
1. Chapter 1 Rewritten!

**This is basically the same chapter just a few changes here and there.**

* * *

 **Hello there! Ou-sama here to give you another story!**

 **Warnings: OP MC, OOC Characters, OCs, Gender bend, Harem, AU, and the plot is pretty slow!**

* * *

 _Konoha's most notorious nuke-nin was injecting a syringe of a… black liquid into the white haired boy strapped to a table. "Ku ku ku, look Naruto-kun your hair turned stark white, your skin has lost a lot of pigments, and your iris' turned red."_

 _A deep growl originated from Naruto's throat, "Whose fault do you think it is Teme! It's your fault, it's that Teme's fault, it's KONOHA'S FAULT! I will make that hell hole fall into ashes!"_

 _"Ku ku ku that's right, your dear father sold you away, to keep peace, ahh~ so naive he gave me an Uzumaki, who knows what kinds of things I could do to you. Then again the pain doesn't really change regardless of your location."_

 _Naruto growled again, "Mah~ mah~ Minato wants you back to Konoha, apparently your 'probation' is over, too bad, on the plus side, you did get leagues stronger than before."_

_00_

He woke up with a start, gasping and sweating, he growled again but this time louder. Naruto has been having these dreams for a long time, nightmares about his past. "Heh, a lot of things have changed since then. Starting with the Fourth Great Shinobi War, then with me leaving the world with a dimension jumping jutsu, how many years? Ah that's right, it's been 10 years."

Naruto got out his futon and walked to his bathroom, which was as big as bath house, he stripped and started washing his hair. He had the same stark white hair as it the dream, and same crimson eyes. He was about 6'4, and was an adonis figure. He had pale skin, and his face void of baby fat whatsoever, his hair was wild, but he usually had it in a short ponytail. His eyes were sharp yet had a lazy look, his teeth were shark-like, his ears were pointed, and he had black magatama earrings on each ear. The most important thing is that he has two horns prodding the side of his head-although he was born with them-on the nape of his neck was a number, the roman numeral of 30 on it (XXX), and he had a tattoo? Of three tomoe in a circle.

Naruto sighed at he washed the shampoo from his hair, he turned off the water and grabbed a rag, put some soap on it and lathered his body. Naruto's mother Kushina, and his older sister seemed to hate him, although his twin sister seemed to love him, it was weird, Naruto had photographic memory he even remembered when he was a baby, Kushina seemed to love him but a week after the Kyuubi sealing it changed, the same with his sister.

He poured a bucket of water onto himself, and stepped into the bath he sat down and resumed thinking. He had figured something happened during that day to change them drastically, but what can do that? Seals, that seemed to be the only answer, but there two people that could do that, Minato and Jiraiya. Therefore he figured it was about the C.O.P. and things only went downhill from there.

He found out that Kushina's 'kidnapping' was planned, Minato planned it all out, sending a tip to a corrupt politician about an Uzumaki. Naruto sighed, there was no point in thinking about this, in any case that they even come, he will just test out his theory by breaking the seal.

Naruto stood from the bath and started drying himself, when he was done with that he wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked out. He put on his boxers and uniform which had a black button up shirt his personal hoodie, it was black on the outside, red on the inside, and red clouds decorating it. Finally the white blazer with black accents, and a red armband on his bicep.

After applying a genjutsu for his horns and ears, Naruto walked out of his room and went for the kitchen, after making himself a toast and a bento he went out. He grabbed his keys, helmet and got on his motorcycle (it was a red and black Kawasaki Ninja) as he drove to Kuoh Academy.

When he arrived the gate was closed so he took out his keys and unlocked the gates, he got back on his motorcycle and drove into the staff parking lot. Naruto looked at his watch '6:49' after checking to see if anyone was around Naruto vanished, he appeared at the school gates.

_00_

He stood on the side with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall, to someone else he might have looked like he was sleeping but the person that was sneaking up on him knew he was on guard.

"Ohayo Seito-Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou." He opened his left eye and glanced at the duo, who were right in front of him.

The Seito-Kaichou was Shitori Sona AKA Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri clan. She has black hair in a bob cut, and has blue glasses, but she was rather lacking... in the chest area.

The Fuku-Kaichou was Sona's [Queen], Shinra Tsubaki, she had long black hair that reaches her legs, her bangs split in the middle. Tsubaki was like her [King] she also has glasses, and almost the same personality but was more… developed.

"Ohayo Otsutsuki-Shachou, I see you have been doing well?" Naruto nodded and lifted himself up from the wall.

"Other than Hyoudou-san peeking at the boys, and the Perverted Duo there hasn't been anything too bad. Couple fights here and there but they disperse quickly-"

They both shivered at his sadistic grin, combined with his sharp shark-like teeth, it just creeps them out.

"-but, Gremory-san grades have been dropping slightly… I'll have to ask her about it after school today." They froze on the spot, they glanced at each other and nodded.

"Ne, Otsutsuki-Sha-" Sona was interrupted by the arriving students greeting them, having a reputation to hold she had to greet them back, when she looked back she saw him lecturing a 1st year about sagging, she sweatdropped a little at the hilarious scene.

After a 10 minute long lecture, Naruto dismissed the boy, when he was done he was surrounded by fangirls. Naruto had a distressed look which made Sona sweatdrop while the fangirls squeal, somehow he had sparkles around him… fanservice much?

Well by the time they were gone the bell had rang and they had to get to class, or in their case, do paperwork.

_00_

Sona sighed in frustration, she hasn't been able to tell Naruto that he shouldn't go to Rias and now she was watching him walk to the old school building.

She couldn't just go up and say, 'Oh I'm sorry but I should check out Rias, you could just go home.' so she opted to sta-follow him, yeah follow along with Tsubaki.

Naruto walked through the barrier and opened the door walking in, but for some reason he left it open, 'Did he sense us? No that couldn't be we were suppressing our presence maybe he just forgot… yeah, like that'll happen.'

The next thing they heard was a ear-splitting scream, it wasn't Naruto it sounded more feminine, rushing she ran over to her friend.

_0 5 minutes earlier (Naruto POV) 0_

I walked to the old school building idly wondering who was there for the Seito-Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou to be stalking me.

I noticed the barrier and walked right in it, I noticed the flash of light and internally smirked, there is only one clan that does flashy arrivals-Phenex's.

I opened the building's door and walked in leaving the door open for Devils. I walked into the building at the moment I opened the door, the Phenex put a hole through my stomach.

I noticed the surprised looks everyone had, were hilarious but I held in my laughter until Hyoudou-san screamed.

…

…

I saw Seito-Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou run in and looked at the Phenex, who had a pissed look on his face, then I remembered who he was, I snapped and said, "Raiser."

He didn't seem to hear me but I saw his little sister stutter my name. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL OF THE INTERRUPTIONS! I'M SURE NOTHING IS AS IMPORTANT AS ME GETTING MY PRIZE!" This person was none other than, Raiser Phenex.

"..." The other Phenex was silent and stared at her older brother in shock, before trying to make herself smaller.

"..." My hair shadowed my eyes and I took ahold of his arm and pushed him back as the others stared in shock as the hole healed itself. "I'm sorry did you say, that Gremory-san is a prize? An object?"

Raiser who didn't understand the situation just scoffed as everyone tried to make themselves smaller… even Grayfia, "Oh please~ what can a you do anyways, you are just a _slave_ … right~"

Ohh, ohh now he did it, I grinned, not just any grin no, it was a sadistic, and malicious one, _"Ku ku ku ku, do you want me to show you~?"_ Faster than they could see I was in front of the maid, who had rushed in front of Raiser, with Kaguya's ~All Killing Ash Bone~ right next to her neck.

I could tell she was really nervous with my bone, that could turn someone to ashes with just one wound, though she didn't know that, next to her neck, "A-Ahem, I'm sorry to say but I can't allow you to kill Raiser Phenex."

My bone retracted back into my skin as I remembered I couldn't kill anyone, "... How about a Ratings Game _Phenex-san_ , against your peerage, tonight… and how about a bet… I'll finish it in less than ten moves, and you will never ever participate in an arranged engagement without the other person's consent and your engagement with Gremory-san will be demolished."

He scoffed again, "Agreed, my peerage has two Phenex's you can't defeat all of us in less than ten moves, right Ravel?"

"..."

"Ravel? You can't be serious, you seriously don't think that this slave could beat me a Ratings Game." I had walked out the door at that moment.

"I'm… not participating… Naruto-kun will _kill_ us, _he killed you before_." Ravel whispered the last part apparently forgetting about Devils enhanced senses.

_0 (3rd POV) 0_

"That was a fluke! However now! I know his techniques but he doesn't know mine, it happened too quickly!" Isane (Issei Genderbend) snickered at what he just admitted.

"Etto, Ravel-san, what are you guys talking about…?" Although Rias didn't like Raiser his sister was okay. Once Raiser heard this he teleported away.

"I had met Naruto-kun in China, apparently he had been learning under the one of the Dark Lords, Touhou Fuhai-save your questions/comments for later, don't want to hear it-anyways I was on a vacation, and we bumped into each other.

"After apologizing and introducing each other we went out for some ice cream and we stayed with each other till the sun went down. Then he walked me home where I heard some… noises, we ran to our house and there we found Raiser forcing himself on a young girl. Suddenly I saw Naruto-kun standing next to Raiser with his hand touching his arm, then he started naming the crimes that he did.

"And then Raiser suddenly died, but when I pleaded to Naruto to help him-I promised him that I would force Raiser to stop committing crimes- he nodded with reluctance, he summoned the King of Hell, or at least that's what he said, and there was Raiser up and living again."

"..." There was an awkward silence until Sona said, "Otsutsuki-Shachou is a complete mystery now." Everyone nodded at that.

"Do you know _what_ he is Ravel-san?" She shook their head when she heard a certain Devil speak.

"Shachou… smells like all sorts of animals, but the strongest ones are Usagi, Hebi and Kitsune." They were surprised, their Koneko just spoke more that five words… at once.

"Umm... anything else you want to tell us Koneko?" She nodded.

"... He uses Chakra, if Grayfia-san got hurt by that move she would have died, turned to ashes." She started munching on some pocky that Naruto had slipped to her.

"..." Total utter silence...

.

.

.

.

Wait for it… ""EHHHHHHH!"" There it is!

"You're kidding! What was that blade anyways?! He didn't have it on him when he arrived…" They all looked at Koneko who seemed to know more about the enigma.

"... Bone…" They looked at the Nekoshou like she was crazy but her expression showed that she didn't lie.

"... It seems the more we learn about him the more confused we get…" Everyone nodded to that. "I'll go visit Otsutsuki-Shachou, let's go Tsubaki." Her [Queen] nodded and walked out of the building.

_00_

They came across a japanese mansion, surrounded by wood walls reaching up to 10 ft. they walked up to a gate and pressed the intercom, sooner than later someone's voice rang through.

"How can I help you?" This voice wasn't Naruto's it was a female possibly mid 20's.

"... Ahem, sorry to intrude but is Otsutsuki-Shachou there? I wanted to speak with him." there was no response and a second the gate opened and a woman stepped out.

She had short blue hair with a origami flower in her hair, amber eyes, lavender eyeshadow, and a piercing below her lip. Her nails were orange, and she had a cloak with red clouds on it with a red inside, 'Similar it Shachou's hoodie.' Sona idly noticed. She had blue pants on that went to her shoes, which were white with heels, her expression was neutral.

"Come on in, I'll lead you to Naruto-sama." She lead them inside the house she told them to take off their shoes though.

_00_

"Who are they Konan?" They looked at the new person, it was a woman around the same age as the now dubbed Konan.

She had straight red hair just past her shoulders, her skin tone was bordering unhealthy, but the one thing that stood out were her eyes, they were a metallic purple with ripples. She also had a black cloak with red clouds decorating it and the inside was red, she wore black pants that went to her ankles and was barefooted.

"They wanted to see Naruto-sama, do you know where he is Naoki?" The now named Naoki put her hand under her chin and seemed to be in deep concentration.

"He's with Yako-chan, he seems to be cooking dinner… dinner!" She glared at Konan who glared back, then Naoki's glare turned into a smirk, "You still have to lead the Devils."

Konan looked at the duo who were totally confused, "Tch, fine go first." Naoki grinned and disappeared in a swirl of wind. "Let's go, Naruto-sama is in the kitchen."

She lead them to a delicious aroma, and when they arrived they saw another woman the same age as the other two.

She had short orange hair with spikes that jutted out everywhere except in the middle where it was raised. She also wore the same cloak as the other two and even the same pants as Naoki. She had bright blue eyes that bore into your soul and was eating-devouring-rice and fish.

In another room they saw Naruto cooking, he had a white apron and a white bandanna that pushed his hair out of his eyes, he wore a black yukata where the shoulder part was disconnected from the sleeves, the yukata had white magatama around the neck area. On his back there was a crescent moon and what looked to be the sun, most importantly the Genjutsu was off so his horns and his pointed ears were showing.

"Osu, Kaichou Fuku-Kaichou. Have a seat I'm almost done." They followed his orders and sat on the empty seats in front of Yako and Konan, who recently sat down. After a few minutes Naruto came out holding five plates of curry there were three on one arm and two on the other.

He put them on the table and sat at the edge of the table, he looked at them expectantly while the other three started to devour the curry, they understood what he meant and ate a spoonful.

Instantly their faces lit up, "This is really good, Otsutsuki-Shachou!" He just smiled and started eating at a slow pace. Once they were done it was time for Naruto to crush Raiser.

They left the house and went to Kuoh still wearing the same outfit (A/N: Except for Naruto who lost his apron.)

_00_

Once they were there there The Ame Orphans followed Sona to the viewing area while Naruto went in the separate dimension where the fight would be taking place.

Yako, Naoki, and Konan followed Sona and Tsubaki to their office. The two Devils blended into the group while the three Ame-Nin stayed in the back of the room.

They observed the group as Sona and Tsubaki joined with Rias. She was with her peerage, Hyoudou Isane, Toujou Koneko, Argento Asia, Kiba Yuki, and Himejima Akeno.

Hyoudou Isane was a girl at an average height with short messy hair and brown eyes, she had a rather average figure.

Toujou Koneko gave off a cat-like vibe. She had short white hair, with cat pins in them, and she had hazel eyes. She was the shortest in the group… as well as the most flat chested, it seemed she was the loli of the group.

Argento Asia was an innocent looking girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, she was pretty flat-chested compared to most of the other members...

Kiba Yuki was a girl with a voluptuous figure, she had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

Himejima Akeno, also had a voluptuous figure, she had long black hair tied up in a pony tail with an orange ribbon.

_00_

 _"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge I'll be the referee of this unofficial Ratings Game…. The Ratings Game between Phenex-sama and Otsutsuki-sama will now begin!"_

* * *

 **How was it?! Please tell me by either PMing me or commenting me! Again some mistakes are probably not my fault.**

 **I WILL _TRY_ TO UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN!**

 **BYE MINNA! NO FLAMING PLEASE!**

* * *

 **Okay so I made a few changes, like Reiner not existing. My reason for this is that I forgot that Raiser had a full peerage and adding someone would mess that up.**

 **P.S. I don't appreciate the flaming, I know that some people don't like that I gender bended characters, and that there are some mistakes, but keep your bad thoughts to yourself. You know what they say, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup everyone! I'm back, actually I don't think it was _that_ long... maybe I'll just update every other month...**

 **So I read the reviews, and I want to thank y'all for reviewin' and stating your thoughts... unless you flamed me (but if they flamed me why would they be here?)**

 **CloudBloodbane: It's from an anime called Madan no Ou to Vanadis (Really Good Show in my opinion)**

 **I'll think about the 7 swords of the 7 Swordsmen in the Mist, but I already have plans for the Kusanagi**

 **If you didn't read the rewrite of Ch. 1 it basically erases the existence of Reiner, and Rai... well that's basically it.**

 **I think I got everything...**

 **Warnings: OP MC, OCCness, OCs that will show up later, Genderbend, Harem, AU, and Slow Plot.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

" _My name is Grayfia Lucifuge I'll be the referee of this unofficial Ratings Game…. The Ratings Game between Phenex-sama and Otsutsuki-sama will now begin!"_

 **Now: Chapter 2**

Naruto heard but didn't move from the building they assigned him, the old school building.

"Here they are." Naruto smirked as he felt all of Raiser's peerage surrounding the building. "Ready Partner?"

" _Of course, Naru-chan, but i don't even think that you'll need me, after all these kids aren't even at the overgrown lizard's level… Great Red? Err something like that."_

' _... Maybe, but you can't be sure.'_ He heard her scoff inside his head, and he smiled. Suddenly his eyes hardened and his smile faded.

He heard a "Raiser-sama will praise me if I kill him!" and the wall in front of him broke to pieces. The person smirked seeing her target before he disappeared from her sight and she heard footsteps from behind, before she could turn around she felt excruciating pain as blood spurted out from her torso.

_00_

"What just happened?" Isane Hyoudou had asked in amazement.

"Naruto-sama _did_ train with Touhou Fuhai, one of the Dark Lords. That was one of the moves he learnt called Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. It allows Naruto-sama to postpone the dimension in which they exist in."

"It's like a saw moving back and forth between dimensions." Isane just stared at the newcomers with confusion.

"Who are you guys?"

Naoki looked at Isane with an emotionless expression and introduced herself, "Naoki"

Konan was next, she had introduced herself in a similar manner to Naoki. "Konan"

"I'm Yako!" She sounded the most enthusiastic out of the others. "You can say that we're Naru-chan's caretakers."

_00_

Naruto didn't need to turn around in order to know that she had been called out. " _Raiser-sama's [Rook] retired"_

Naruto grinned maliciously and continued walking ignoring the blood dripping from his hand. " _~Who's next~ ku ku ku~_ " His voice mixing with Kaguya's. He slowly walked out of the building the grin still on his face.

_00_

"Whoa, talk about creepy, what's with his voice?" The majority of the group facepalmed at her bluntness.

"... That was Naruto-kun's voice mixing with… his tenant."

"Tenant? What does that mean?" Naoki sighed, she was getting tired of hearing the questions.

"Just... ask Naruto-kun later."

_00_

Naruto kept walking as one of Raiser's [Knights] ran up to him, as she stuck out her sword, and as she swung down. The [Knight] scoffed as she 'killed' him very easily. She waited until she heard the announcement from Grayfia… but it never came.

Slowly she looked back, before she jumped back, as Naruto was standing in front of her with a now sadistic grin. He stuck his hand forward into her stoma-... Her stomach?! She looked down and was surprised to not see blood… it was like he just reached his hand into nothing.

That was until she felt pain and blood spurt from the wound, she could only yell out in pain as he pulled out his hand slowly, _very slowly_. Finally she retired, the pain being too much for her to bear. " _Raiser-sama's [Knight] has retired."_

Suddenly Naruto frowned, "This is taking to long. All of these trees are blocking my way… what to do?"

" _Get rid of them."_ Naruto paused to think before nodded at his tenant's advice before he put his hand under his chin.

'Yeah but with what?' There was a pause before she answered.

" _... Does it really matter? Just use a Shinra Tensei."_ Naruto nodded before breaking the light barrier to the middle of the school.

_00_

Naruto made it in record time, and he wasn't even out winded! Naruto stood straight and closed his eyes. He raised his hands up one at a time, and waited a couple seconds before he opened them flashing his purple ringed eyes and whispered, " _~Shinra Tensei~_ "

The effect was instantaneous, everything standing was crushed and the obstacles were all gone… basically all that was left was a gigantic crater.

_00_

"Holy crap! What the hell was that!" Konan sweatdropped as she looked into Isane's sparkling eyes. Her only thought was...

'Devils can have the weirdest expressions.'

_00_

Raiser's peerage somewhat survived… well the [Queen] survived, the others retired. " _... A-All of R-Raiser-sama's [Pawns], his [Bishop], his [Rook] and his [Knight], retired."_

Naruto looked at the remaining and grinned both Raiser and his [Queen] were in the sky, ' _Probably how they survived.'_ " _Ku ku ku ku~ Since you all survived, let me give you the pleasure of knowing my name~"_ He paused and bowed his head slightly before bringing it up revealing a sadistic grin and his closed eyes, " _My name is Uzumaki Naruto~ The Guardian of Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki._ " He opened his eyes and narrowed them.

_00_

"Uzumaki?! What the hell! Wasn't his name Otsutsuki?!"

"That's Naruto-sama's alias. Uzumaki is his _real_ surname." They nodded understanding, but a select few were pissed about not knowing his real name.

_00_

"No one cares about your name peasant! Just because you beat my other trash doesn't mean you'll win!" Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair and his grin turned into a frown.

" _ **You're startin' to piss me off, heh you know… you remind me a lot of a… mutt at my old village always going on and on about being the 'alpha'... if he wasn't a clan heir I would have killed him the first time he spoke to me.**_ " Just as Raiser was about to retort Naruto appeared next to him grabbing Raiser's throat.

When his [Queen] rushed at Naruto in hopes to get her master back, but before she could reach them Naruto snapped and she fell asleep. " _~Can't have her ruining my fun~_ _Now where were we?_ _ **Oh yeah…**_ " Naruto's eyes turned into a Mangekyō Sharingan, and when Raiser looked into his eyes he fell under a Tsukuyomi.

_00_

Yako burst out laughing, while Konan and Naoki had to stifle their snickering. "Oh wow, how long do you think it'll be until he stops fearing sunsets?"

"1 year!"

"... 5 years, that's how long it took for the last guy.."

_0 _Tsukuyomi World_ 0_

"W-Where am I?!" Raiser was crucified on a cross in the middle of nowhere. The moon was red giving the appearance of the cloudy sky being red and to Raiser, he saw everything in an inverted grey scale.

" _You're in my world now~ I can do_ _ **anything**_ _here~"_ To prove his point Naruto stabbed him in his stomach and when he pulled out his hand Raiser didn't heal. Naruto grinned and snapped, suddenly there stood Gai and Lee, with their trademark green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers.

"Wha-What are you doing!" Raiser could only watch in horror as they ran into the sunset calling out their names. Raiser found that he couldn't close his eyes, and was forced to watch the horror.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" This had continued for three days until they finally reached each other and cried as they hugged each other.

_0 _In Reality_ 0_

Naruto dropped Raiser on the floor and burst out laughing only stopping once to clutch his left eye when blood started leaking, before continuing again. He didn't stop laughing until Grayfia called the match.

_00_

The first thing Naruto heard was from Yako "Nice one Naru-chan! You used _that_ one right?"

"Of course Yako-chan~ what did you expect? 'Sunset' is the best kind of torture for people that piss me off~"

"I agree Naruto-kun, 'Sunset' definitely is the best." Naruto turned to his left and saw Naoki with the others.

Naruto was about to reply when Rias suddenly jumped up and kissed him. Everyone could only watch in shock, and when they snapped out of it Rias had stopped kissing his and was just hugging him. When Naruto realized that she was crying he hugged back while rubbing her back in circles, the females of the group could only glare at Rias wanting to be in that situation.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun (sniff) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's fine Gremory-san, just let it all out." He started patting her head when he heard soft snoring, he smiled and looked at Grayfia, "Lucifuge-san right?" He saw her nod slightly and he continued, "Can you take her? It seems she fell asleep." Grayfia nodded and held Rias in a bridal carry.

Naruto was then approached by Sona and her peerage, she seemed to be… annoyed. "Otsutsuki-Shachou, or is it Uzumaki-Shachou now?"

Naruto laughed slightly which only served to anger the ravenette even more, "Call me whatever you want Kaichou, I don't really mind."

"Fine… I'll just call you Otsutsuki-Shachou, there's no point of changing it now." Naruto grinned at her response when Naoki and Yako yawned. "It's pretty late. We should call it a day, if you have any questions just visit my house tomorrow, after all tomorrow _is_ Saturday."

"Of course Otsutsuki-Shachou, it has been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded and watched as she and her [Queen] teleported away.

"We will see you tomorrow as well, Uzumaki-san." They watched as the others left leaving Naruto and the Ame Orphans.

"Let's get home minna." They nodded before they each burst home leaving four foot sized craters.

_00_

They had arrived within a minute and they headed straight to their respective rooms. When Naruto stepped in his room he went to his closet where he took out a plain white kimono, with a red swirl on the shoulders, and the Otsutsuki crest on the back.

After getting the kimono Naruto walked into his bathroom and after stripping he took a shower. When he was finished Naruto slowly went into the bath and soaked in the water, enjoying the heat.

When he checked his internal clock he stood up and left, he threw on his clothes, and left to make dinner.

Rolling up his sleeves Naruto looked into the rice cooker and sighed, he took out the pot and dumped its contents into a big bowl. Seemingly have decided on what to make, Naruto began making six onigiri.

_00_

By the time the three Akatsuki members came out the onigiri were finished and plated in front of their respective seats.

They eagerly sat down and started to eat after saying 'itadakimasu' "How is it?"

"Ish Wewishios (It's delicious)!" Konan smacked Yako on her head when she started talking with his mouth full, but Naruto didn't mind, in fact he just grinned.

"Mah~ mah~ it's fine, thanks for the compliment Yako-chan~ so what did you think of the fight?"

After gulping the food in her mouth Yako answered "Not enough action! You got lazy halfway through didn't you~"

"But they were like roaches, scattering around I was getting a little~ pissed off, well he _did_ remind me of Konoha."

Wanting to get off the subject Konan spoke, "Naruto-sama… are you not going to eat?"

"I still have a day before the lack of food will affect me I'll be fine Konan-chan."

"Naruto-kun you need to eat… here you can have one." She handed him an onigiri and not being one to disappoint Naruto took it and ate it, after thanking Naoki.

"Well, we've gotta catch some sleep. Ja ne~ and I know you've already slept for the week but don't wear yourself out Naru-chan."

"Hai~ hai~ just go to sleep already." Yako 'tch'ed and walked away with Naoki and Konan following.

"Now… come out Kuro-chan~" From the backyard came a black cat, with a bell around its neck. "I saw your sister today, although I'm sure you heard."

The cat only meowed in response. Naruto walked towards it and picked it up, not noticing the pink tint on its snout.

"Let's go for a walk Kuro-chan~" The was cat still in his arms as he walked into his backyard… more like a small park given the size it was and the amount of nature it had in it. "Like it? I designed it myself… the use of seals are infinite."

The cat purred and snuggled into Naruto who started petting the black cat, while ignoring the voice in his head saying, " _Bad luck will come in black cats with golden eyes and a bell on it's collar"_ He slightly snorted at the exact description of Kuro-chan.

"So Kuro-chan how's Ophis doin'? Still brooding about Baka-Red?" He felt the cat nod

and he grinned. "Tomorrow I'll be meeting with the Devils, let's hope nothing goes wrong."

Naruto walked back to the house and put 'Kuro-chan' down. "You should get some sleep, I'll just be in the basement, training." The cat meowed before it pranced away.

_0 Next Day 0_

Konan woke up to her internal alarm at 6 in the morning. She did her daily routine (showering, brushing her teeth, breakfast) and then she went to the basement to tell Naruto, who no doubt got lost in training, to take a shower.

When she reached the basement she couldn't help but look amazed no matter how many times she had seen it before. It was an exact of the Forest of Death in Konoha, she sweatdropped a little at the fallen trees, and decided to follow the destruction.

There he was in the middle of the destruction meditating with purple marks on his eyelids a lot like purple eyeshadow. When he opened his eyes she saw his snake-like pupils before it vanished with the markings.

"... Ah, Konan-chan, is it morning already?" A simple nod was her only answer, "Mataku~ gomen gomen, I got lost in training. Let's go!" Naruto got up and followed behind Konan.

"How has your training been going Naruto-sama?" Naruto hummed in thought.

"... I guess you could say I improved, Kaguya-hime said something about me being able to beat her on a full on battle… like that could happen, I guess I can fight Baka-Red in a spar."

Konan swat dropped slightly, 'If Kaguya-sama said you can beat her I think you can… Great Red is a bit weaker than Kaguya-sama…'

"So Konan-chan have you three been training?" Konan nodded and just as she was about to comment, they realized that they were already out of the basement… huh, what do you know.

"You should take a shower Naruto-sama," he nodded and waved her goodbye as he went to his room.

Konan sighed, before composing herself as the intercom had been rung. She put on her heels and walked out, internally smirking as she could tell the people behind the gates, were most definitely irritated.

When she opened the gate, she was greeted by Grayfia, Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Isane, Yuki, Koneko, and Asia.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to retrieve Naruto-sama so he could get ready for the meeting. I must ask you if you could be quiet when entering the house?" Seeing their confused gaze she explained, "Yako and Naoki can get a little grumpy when they are woken up before the wake up naturally."

"We understand Konan-san, we will try to be as quiet as possible."

_0 Later 0_

The guests were given a helping of tea that Konan had made at the moment, and were sipping it when Naruto came out with a black yukata, loosely tied, so it showed his chest and was currently sliding off his shoulder, he had a towel around his neck and everyone watched as water dripped from his hair.

"Sorry for the wait Ko-" Naruto cut himself off when he saw the audience.

"..."

"..."

"... Well… this is awkward."

* * *

 **... and that's a wrap!**

 **You now know how strong Naruto is... OP right, I know, _but_ he'll be holding back... _a lot_. **

**I'll try to add more details on the fight scenes in the future!**

 **How was it? Comment/PM me!**

 **Next I'll be working on "Shinso in Kuoh" See ya' later!**

 **NO FLAMERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sort of... well I know it's really late but here's the next chapter.**

 **To the people that wan the gender bend gone:**

 **No, I can't just change the _entire_ story! Well I can but I don't want to it's too much work and I personally like gender bends so if you don't like it don't read it, and besides I'm pretty sure I warned you.**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Sorry for the wait Ko-" Naruto cut himself off when he saw the audience._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"... Well… this is awkward."_

 _ **Now**_

The teens only blushed and stuttered in response, "W-W-What are you wearing?!"

"A yukata… what did you think?" Konan and Grayfia sweatdropped although they had blushed, one more prominent than the other.

Konan walked up to Naruto and fixed his yukata, "She means to fix your yukata Naruto-sama." Just then Naoki and Yako had came out and saw this scene and had misunderstood what was happening. They grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from her.

"Calm down minna, I didn't do anything to Naruto-sama," '...yet' she added in her head. "The Devils are here for the meeting."

"Oh yeah!... My bad, I was training all night… ahem. So what did you guys want to hear?" Naruto sat with the Ame Orphans on a loveseat across the devils.

"... Well, you can start by telling us who you guys are." Rias nodded with vigor showing she really wanted to know the answer of the question Sona asked.

"I'm, Uzumaki Naruto, Guardian of Jinchuuriki and Bijuu, Uchiha Slayer, the new leader of an organization called Akatsuki, and the Jinchuuriki of one Otsutsuki Kaguya."

"As you know my name is Konan, I'm an Ame-nin and one of the founders of the Akatsuki."

"You already know me, but… I'm Uzumaki Naoki, also an Ame-nin and one of the founders of the Akatsuki."

"Yo! I'm Yako, I'm also and Ame shinobi and yet another founder of Akatsuki, I would say it's nice to meet you and all but… it really isn't, I didn't even get to eat Naru-chan's heavenly cooking."

Everyone-besides Naruto who just smiled-sweatdropped as Yako crouched on the floor and began to draw circles with her finger.

"Oh! We're from another dimension~ that's important to know!" They all face faulted at Naoki's proclaim, but she just grinned, successfully diverting the attention from Yako who was being comforted by Naruto.

"Mah, mah, I'll make you whatever you want for lunch and dinner." Instantly Yako was up and smirking smugly with her arms crossed. "Now," Naruto pulled out a black book and tossed it to them, "turn to page 204."

Turning to page 204 Sona gasped, an action followed by the other devils as they saw a picture of Naruto, Rinnegan blazing and glaring at them. He wore a grey high collar shirt, baggy ANBU pants, with a blue cloak around his waist with a purple rope acting as a belt, and his pants tucked into his black sandals.

Under the picture it said:

Name: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

Alias: N/A

Status: MIA; Hasn't been seen since the 4th Great Shinobi War

Rank: S, ANBU

Criminal Deeds: Murder of Uchiha Sasuke (page 187), Uchiha Itachi (page 176), Uchiha Obito, suspected leader of criminal organization Akatsuki

Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato (Defected), Amegakure, Akatsuki

Clan: Uzumaki

Relatives: Namikaze Minato (Father), Uzumaki Kushina (Mother), Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito (Twin), Uzumaki-Namikaze Haruka (Older Sister)

Age: 27? Birthday; October 10

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan

Genjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 5

Kenjutsu: 5

Ninjutsu: 5

Fuinjutsu: 5

Intelligence: 5

Speed: 5

Stamina: 5

Threat Level: Stay away at all costs! Anyone under Kage level is ordered to run!

Wanted: Konohagakure no Sato-1,000,000,000 ryo

_00_

The room was tense as no one spoke, the shinobi and kunoichi having a stoic expression, while internally wondering what they were going to say.

"..."

"..."

"... Y-y-you're a criminal! A-Akatsuki is a criminal organization! Y-you're a murderer!" The Elemental Natives sighed already knowing this was going to happen.

"Holy crap! You're 27!" Isane's shout broke the tension as the high school devils face faulted, but the Ame-orphans snickered at Naruto's twitching brow.

"… Not exactly. Although this is the most recent update in Konohagakure's Bingo Book, there was a little… mishap during the dimension jump. Someone (Yako whistled innocently as Naruto glared at her) had smudged a mark of a very complex seal and we ended up deaging 10 years, so while mentally I'm 27 I'm physically 17." Naruto nodded sagely at the end earning giggles from Isane and Akeno.

"... This doesn't change the fact that you're a criminal! You're basically an equivalent of a stray devil!"

"I have no affiliation with that Hellhole! When I left I wasn't a shinobi, therefore I was simply a civilian that happened to be leaving a shitty village, but Namikaze being the brat he is decided to promote me to ANBU because I, Konoha's scapegoat and toy, had ran. My affiliation is in the Uzumaki clan, AMegakure, and the new Akatsuki." His speech made the room tene as they were shocked because they had never seen him this angry… okay just once during the Ratings Game.

"You killed people!" Silence was the response to Tsubaki's outburst even her [King] looked at her like she just grew a second head.

Now conscious of the stares Tsubaki started to blush. "..."

"... You guys are devils I'm sure you had to kill a few strays here and there." That had risen even more questions in Isane's mind.

"How do you know about us? T-The supernatural I mean!"

"When we had arrived in the dimension I sensed all sorts of energy from humans to yokai to gods. I had sense the different aura everyone had and had managed to distinguish you guys by reading up on other religions and it worked. I knew basically everything about devils because when I absorbed Riser's soul back in China I also absorbed his memories and… well that's about it."

"... Now that I think about it… how can you participate in a Ratings Game? I thought that Buchou said that only a [King] with a peerage can participate in one."

"Ahem, so apparently when I absorbed RIser's soul I had also absorbed the essence of the [King] piece, so while I don't have a peerage Riser does and I'm assuming that it recognized me as their master… or something like that."

"... Wouldn' that make Riser's peerage yours? Since you are basically their [King]." Naruto went into a thinking position with a hand under his chin and hummed.

"... I don't know… maybe?" The teens face faulted at the simplistic answer that took 5 minutes of thinking. "I don't think they'll really want me as a master… I mean I'm pretty sure I traumatized them, and add the fact that I'm not a Devil."

"I shall tell Beelzebub-sama about this and let him decided on what to do in this situation after this meeting." Naruto nodded towards Grayfia showing his approval to the suggestion.

"I would appreciate that very much Lucifuge-san."

"A-Ano… Otsutsuki-Shachou are you related to Uzumaki-san?" Heads turned to Aisa who blushed at the attention.

"Hmm, maybe? We are from the same clan, though I'm a part of the royal branch, meaning my mother is the clan head."

"So are you an heir?" He shook his head. "Haruka is the clan heiress, and Mito is next in line, but on the very unlikely chance that something happens to both of them, the Uzumaki clan on pape with be dead."

They were confused now, he had just said that he was a part of the royal branch but he wasn't an heir. Just as they were about to voice their confusion Yako stood with a loud stomp.

"Fooooooooooood~! I'm hungry Naru-chan! It's almost lunch time. You go get the ingredients for ramen while we set up!" Naruto sighed and reluctantly nodded, before leaving yukata and all with a small genjutsu over his ears and horns.

_00_

When Naoki felt that Naruto was out of his hearing range they all glared at the devils, who were shocked at the sudden change of personality.

"What di-"

"That topic is taboo in this house and don't even think about mentioning in front of Naruto or I will find away to torture you without killing you… too much."

They felt a shiver run down their spines at Yako's menacing grin. "Any other taboos we should know about?"

"Welll~ there's family-a big no-no-that no one under any circumstances is a choice of topic… welp, I think that's it, so you aren't allowed to talk about those topics in our house or in front of Naruto."

"Now then! Now that all of that stuff is out of the way, let's get ready for the ramen!... You guys are staying right?"

They looked at one another and just as Rias was about to decline Sona cut her off, "Yes." Slightly glaring at Sona for interrupting her Rias signaled her to explain another time in private.

"Let's go! We'll be eating I the dining room so Konan if you would lead them while we get the utensils." Yako grabbed Naoki and together they walked out to get utensils.

"Follow me." Konan's stoic face was matched by Konko and Grayfia's as they followed her to the dining room… which was pretty far away.

Passing three rooms already, they were outside and walking to another part of the mansion. Still following Konan but sweat dropping at the complexity of the 'house', they arrived at the dining room which Sona and Tsubaki had noticed a few changes like the table from before being replaced to a traditional one able to fit 20 people.

Suddenly Yako burst through with a panicked expression. "K-Konan! Naruto let her out of the seal!"

Konan looked alarmed at this. "How do you know?!"

"... How can you not tell?! Her presence is all over the place-!... she's right behind me isn't she." Konan's reluctant nod was her only answer. When Yako slowly turned around she saw Otsutsuki Kaguya.

She had long flowing white hair and two horns prodding from her head much like a rabbit. Her eyes were pure white signifying she was either blind or she had the Byakugan and there was a vertical slit on her forehead. Her eyebrows were cut short symbolizing she is royalty, she had red lipstick on and her nails were painted with a dark color. She wore a white kimono with her clan symbol on her back, tomoe lining the collar and her sleeves designed with flowers.

"Were you saying something Yako? Is there something wrong with me being out of Naruto's seal?" A fearful nod was the answer she needed to hear, "Good girl."

Konan finally gathering the courage cleared her throat. "I-If I may ask Otsutsuki-sama. (Kaguya: Go ahead.) Where is Naruto-sama right now?"

"Hmm, he's at the market, if you're going to him I suggest you go now as Naoki is already there." A wide-eyed Yako looked towards Konan's direction only to see smoke outlining her figure.

'Nooo~ I can't believe that she left me alone with her! She sooo~ scary!' Inwardly Yako was crying, but her outward appearance was expressionless.

"A-Ano Yako-san… who is this lady?" Tensing slightly Yako looked at the innocent Asia… then back at the still smiling Kaguya… then back at Asia… then once again back at creepy Kaguya… then finally she looked at Asia with a grin on her face.

"This is Otsutsuki Kaguya, N-Naruto-kun's tenant she is the first person to use chakra and is the Usagi no Megami."

The hairs on her neck stood up as Yako felt a heavy dose of KI aimed at her, she looked at Kaguya to see her smiling darkly. "Yako… how many times have I told you not to call me a 'tenant'?"

"I'm sorry Otsutsuki-sama." As she said this she bowed deeply confusing everyone the formal suffix, and thinking of her to be blunt and informal.

"You guys are boring, I'll be waiting for Naruto in his garden." Yako furiously nodded and when the door closed she left out a sigh of relief.

"So! 'Otsutsuki-sama' huh?" Isane teased her but Yako just shivered.

"You'd be scared shitless too if you knew how she was during the war. Oh how the bodies piled. We were lucky that Naru-chan was an Uzumaki and willing to take the burden from Mito, Haruka, and Kushina and have her sealed in him."

Just as Sona was about to question that the heard a faint. "Tadaima" Bang! "Wha-Kaguya! Calm down! Do-Don't undress me! Let go! E-Ecchi!" They took a look at each other before they all ran out with Yako being in the lead.

_00_

At the image in front of them Isane flew back with a nose bleed and Yuki had a trickle of blood come from her nose but she wiped it before anyone noticed.

Naruto was on the floor with teary eyes as he fixed his yukata but it wasn't correctly on his shoulders and it was sliding down to his forearms.

Konan and Naoki had slight blushes and they had tick marks as their eyebrows twitched, and they held the grocery bags. Kaguya was in a wall and she had a perverted expression and she motioned her hands as if she were groping something.

"Damn it Otsutsuki-sama! Would you stop trying to grope Naruto-kun!" Kaguya smirked and she was up already as if she wasn't smacked into the wall though she probably didn't feel it.

"Try? Oh young Uzumaki, I don't try I do! And right now I did feel his Junior though I suppose you can't call something that big, Junior. Oh I know! I'll call it his third leg!" Suddenly Isane was up as well and asking Kaguya his size.

"Ahem! Naruto-sama has to make our food, and you guys have to get the table ready, we will be serving for 14 people."

"14 people? Let's see, me, Konan, Naoki, Naru-cha-ahem Naruto-kun, Otsutsuki-sama, Rias, Akeno, Yuki, Koneko, Asia, Isane, Sona, Tsubaki, and Grayfia. Oh there are 14 people… that's actually the amount of people in Konoha that are tolerable."

"Ayame, Teuchi, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, Mito, Tsunade, Shizune, the Kurama heiress, Tenten, Nara, Amichiki, Arabume. Pfft. That's true!... Actually, that's kinda sad." Konan nodded to Naoki's words.

"We're getting off topic! Go do your jobs!" At Konan's orders they left to get the tables ready, with only Konan, Naoki, and Kaguya were left with Naruto.

Naoki held out a hand for him which he took before they walked to the kitchen. The entire way there Naruto was watching Kaguya with a firm gaze.

_00_

"Why are you still staring at me Naruto?" She was slightly irritated but she was also very curious.

"You molested me." Naruto said it with a monotone voice which make Naoki and Konan choke on air. Naruto seemed… not mad, but annoyed, this always happened when Kaguya, but she had promised to Naruto that she'd stop jumping him, but it seemed that she just broke that promise and Naruto had always taken promises seriously.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, but I couldn't help it! I'll stop making promises I can't keep so can you stop being mad?" Naruto looked at her before he started to cook, making her somewhat guilty.

"I'll think about it." This answer while short had made her sigh with relief. They started to cook ramen, well Naruto did most of the work and they just assisted with the simple things.

After about 30 minutes they had finished cooking the ramen, and the aroma had brought Yako to them. "Smells delicious~"

"Help us take it out." Yako pouted at being ignored by them but complied to Naruto's orders and followed them out with a tray of ramen. Each tray had three except for Kaguya's who had two, they walked out with the ramen and placed the bowls in front of them.

When Naruto and they others took their seats they waited for the Devils to dig in. Sona and Tsubaki understood and ate them first, they were followed by the others, who dropped their chopsticks once it touched their tongues.

Naruto was worried that he messed up and was about to ask until, "Delicious! This is absolutely amazing! I never knew you were such a great cook Otsutsuki-Shachou!" Naruto beamed as they began eating his ramen slowly to savor the possibly once in a lifetime chance of eating food this amazing.

Naruto began to eat after Konan, Naoki, Yako, and Kaguya started to eat, but he ate very fast, yet he still had manners. Naruto being the first one to finish eating smiled charmingly as he leaned on his fist and watched them enjoy his food.

_00_

They were all done eating and Naruto had just finished cleaning up, though he left the dished in the sink for later on. They all sat back down at the tables when Isane had asked the question, "How was your life like Uzumaki-Shachou?"

Smacks were heard as Yako, Konan, Naoki, and even Kaguya facepalmed, they had forgot to mention that as the number one taboo… idiots.

They noticed something wrong when Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes. "S-Sorry you don't need to answer that if you don't want to."

"Wait. It's fine, I'll tell you everything," Naruto exhaled shakily and ran his fingers in his hair.

"Naruto-kun… you don't need to if you don't want to." Naruto just smiled at Naoki's concern.

"I said it's fine, how will we earn the trust of the supernatural if we are keeping secrets?" When No one answered Naruto started, "The day I was born-"

 **And done! The next chapter will reveal his mysterious past, _and_ what's happening at Konoha. **

**Review what you thought about the chapter, and I'm thinking about Naruto meeting with his family maybe in the next 2-4 chapters, but I'm not sure how it will go, if you have any ideas PM me!**

 **Author's Rant: I probably won't be updating within these 6 months because I'm gonna try to catch up 'The Shinso in Kuoh' my bad but that story has only one chapter. On a related note, I need a beta tester. I need someone that can help me with ideas and my spelling for both of my stories, because I can't figure out how to continue 'The Shinso in Kuoh' and that's basically it.**

 **See you next time(I don't know when)!**


End file.
